


Survivors

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are advantages to surviving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for R_grayjoy's birthday. Her prompt words: Survivors and birthday.
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Survivors

~

“I cannot believe that you betrayed me like this,” Severus growled.

Harry smiled, unrepentant. “Given your actions over the years, how could you have expected otherwise?”

“I shall never forgive you, Potter,” he snapped. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Time to face the music. This way...”

Severus shuddered during the torture, but comported himself as befitted a Slytherin, stoically withstanding the unfounded attacks, making a clear and unambiguous statement at the end. 

When it was finally over, Harry was waiting. 

“Now was that so bad?”

Severus shuddered. “Worse than Voldemort,” he said. “I had to give a speech! And, women insisted on... kissing me.”

Harry grinned. “There, there. It’s tough being a hero, but you are, and now they all know it. They had to give you the Order of Merlin, First Class. It’s only right.” 

Severus eyed Harry, smirking. “As long as I get my true reward later, I suppose I can tolerate this. I am, after all, a survivor.”

Harry leaned up and kissed his cheek. “That you are,” he agreed. “And you can have whatever you want. It IS your birthday.” Harry looked around to see if anyone was listening. “So this ‘true reward’... would it include me wearing that kilt you like so much?”

Severus glanced back into the Ministry ceremony room. “Indeed, it would. Perhaps you should go on ahead and prepare yourself.”

Harry winked and Disapparated. 

Severus smiled. He’d never thought he would enjoy surviving this much.

~


End file.
